calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Minneapolis 2018 jour 2
Cet article relate la journée du 20 avril 2018 de notre voyage à Minneapolis. C’est une journée un peu spéciale, car c’est celle où nous allons assister au concert Live On The Big Screen au Target Center. Si vous souhaitez lire le récit de ce voyage depuis le début, cliquez ici. Si vous souhaitez lire ce qui s’est passé le jour précédent, cliquez ici. Matinée En raison du concert Live On The Big Screen prévu au Target Center ce soir, le planning des festivités a dû être réorganisé à Paisley Park. Pour nous qui sommes en « track 2 » les évènements ne débutent qu’à partir de 15 heures. De quoi nous laisser une fois encore une belle matinée pour évoluer dans la région, d’autant que nous sommes prêts à partir dès 9 heures, décalage horaire oblige. Cette fois, plutôt que de nous rendre downtown, nous choisissons d’explorer les environs de Chanhassen. Les anciennes demeures de Prince se situent non loin de Paisley Park et c’est ce que nous allons voir. Nous commençons par ce qui est connu comme le lieu de la « purple house », sur Kiowa Trail, proche du lac Riley. Prince a habité cet endroit de 1981 à 1985, avant de laisser la maison à son père qui y résida jusqu’à sa mort en 2001. La maison située à cet endroit avait pour caractéristique d’être peinte en violet, et d’avoir une grille extérieure en fer forgé sur laquelle on trouve le signe « Peace and love » et un cœur. Cette grille a été montrée dans plusieurs reportages TV dans les années 1980 et elle est restée assez emblématique dans l’esprit des fans de cette époque. DSC06016.JPG|Environs de Paisley Park DSC06019.JPG|La grille de la maison de Prince à Kiowa Trail IMG_0509.JPG|La grille de la maison de Prince sur Kiowa Trail IMG_0515.JPG|Devant la grille de Kiowa Trail DSC06036.JPG|En route ! DSC06040.JPG|à Galpin Boulevard IMG_0518.JPG|L'entrée du terrain à Galpin Bv IMG_0519.JPG|à travers le grillage de Galpin Bv IMG_0520.JPG|Guérite de gardien à Galpin Bv DSC06063.JPG|En route vers le lac Minnetonka DSC06070.JPG|Maison au bord du lac Minnetonka DSC06067.JPG|Maison au bord du lac Minnetonka La « purple house » a été totalement rasée après la mort de John L Nelson, et le terrain a été cédé en février 2017 à un couple qui l’a acheté pour $700,000. Leur principale motivation était l’emplacement proche du lac, un secteur très prisé, mais ils ont déclaré également être fans et avoir été secoués par l’annonce du décès de Prince. Les nouveaux propriétaires ont déclaré qu’ils conserveraient la grille, même si cela doit nécessairement leur apporter la visite de fans à l’occasion des Celebrations. En tous cas pour le moment, notre visite ne dérange personne car nous arrivons sur un véritable chantier de neige et de boue mêlées. Sur le fond du terrain, une immense maison est en pleine phase de construction. Les abords du lac Riley constituent un quartier résidentiel et boisé, fait de grandes et belles maisons dans un environnement calme et préservé. On comprend pourquoi Prince, généralement discret en dehors de sa vie sur scène, aimait se retrouver ici. Nous quittons les lieux pour nous rendre sur Galpin Boulevard, où se trouve la seconde maison d’habitation de Prince généralement appelée « Yellow house » bien qu’elle ait changé de couleur plusieurs fois. On aperçoit cette maison et sa piscine dans le clip de Gangster Glam par exemple. Là encore, à part la grille d’entrée flanquée d’une guérite de gardien, il n’y a plus rien à voir car la maison a été rasée après 2006. Mais nous voulions connaître les alentours, et nous rendre compte par nous même qu’elle est située à quelques minutes seulement de Paisley Park. Prince a emménagé dans la maison de Galpin Boulevard en 1985 et il y a habité jusqu’en 2006. Plusieurs de ses conquêtes féminines ont donc défilé dans la maison. La première femme à avoir réellement habité en couple avec lui est Susannah Melvoin. Dans son livre The Most Beautiful, Mayté Garcia raconte également son arrivée pour la première fois dans cette maison en 1991. Prince y résida également avec sa seconde femme, Manuela Testolini. La troisième étape de notre périple était d’aller sur les abords du lac Minnetonka. Nous savons bien entendu que ce n’est pas à cet endroit qu’a été filmée la scène de ''Purple Rain'' où Apollonia plonge dans l’eau gelée, mais le lieu possède suffisamment de symbolique pour attiser notre curiosité. Le lac Minnetonka est particulièrement grand, et en faire le tour prend plus de 180 kilomètres. L’idée était de trouver un endroit sympa à visiter et pour se poser quelques instants. Sur les cartes du coin, j’avais repéré un lieu appelé « Minnetonka Beach » et je pensais trouver sur place un espace où se promener. Lorsque nous arrivons sur place, nous constatons qu’il ne s’agit que d’un quartier résidentiel, où l’on trouve une fois encore de splendides maisons. l’endroit est superbe, et le lac encore gelé s’offre à nous à perte de vue. Les gens qui habitent ici ont vraiment beaucoup de chance. thumb|300px|Le restaurant Maynard's de ExcelsiorAprès quelques photos, nous revenons sur nos pas et nous dirigeons vers Excelsior, une petite ville située à proximité. À notre grande surprise, cette bourgade en bord de lac offre un air plutôt européen avec ses rues charmantes et ses petits commerces. Avec toutes ces visites, nous avons une nouvelle fois sauté le petit déjeuner mais on ne se plaint pas. Ceci dit, on approche de midi et il faut commencer à chercher à se restaurer. On fait halte devant un restaurant Maynard’s, qui fait face à un petit port de plaisance et offre une charmante vue sur le lac. Les serveurs sont charmants et comme d’habitude on est très bien reçus, partout où nous allons. C’est l’occasion de dire un mot sur les habitants de la région. Chaque personne à qui nous avons parlé a fait preuve d’une grande gentillesse ou d’un sincère intérêt. Quelques personnes nous ont adressé la parole spontanément en remarquant nos pendentifs Symboles, ou nos accoutrements. Les gens sont très cool, et la vie semble se passer paisiblement. Il n’y a pas de stress à Minneapolis, ou en tous cas nous ne l’avons pas ressenti. Et en plus, c’est funky ! thumb|300px|WalleyeNous demandons au serveur quelle est la spécialité culinaire de la région. Il nous dit que c’est le Walleye, un poisson que l’on trouve justement dans le lac ! En France il peut être appelé communément Sandre, mais son nom officiel est le Doré Jaune. Il peut être servi bouilli ou pané. Je prends l’option panée. Et effectivement c’est un régal ! L’heure tourne et après le restaurant nous nous rendons directement à Paisley Park. Devant Paisley Park DSC_0782.JPG|Véhicule du sheriff de Carver County DSC06091.JPG|Devant Paisley Park avec Raphael Melki DSC05965.JPG|La barrière aux souvenirs DSC05968.JPG|La barrière aux souvenirs DSC05969.JPG|La barrière aux souvenirs DSC05978.JPG|Toujours mythique d'être sur place DSC06026.JPG|L'arrivée devant Paisley Park En attendant de rentrer dans les lieux, nous observons une nouvelle fois les souvenirs disposés sur la barrière prévue à cet effet. Il y a des trucs vraiment émouvants, d’autres plus délirants. On croise les participants du « track 1 » qui sortent tout juste. C’est l’occasion d’échanger quelques infos. Au programme de notre journée : un « concert screening » (on sait déjà qu’il s’agit de Piano & A Microphone), et deux ateliers discussion : Iconographie et Danse. Nous entrons dans Paisley Park en disant bonjour à Jessica, notre guide d’hier, et nous dirigeons droit vers la soundstage. Ce cher Wally s’avance sur scène et nous indique que nous allons regarder le concert « Piano & A Microphone » donné ici même à Paisley Park le 21 janvier 2016. C’est le fameux show où je me suis résigné à la dernière minute. Nous allons regarder la partie 2 du second show. Nous n’avons pas encore vu la partie 1, mais ce n’est pas très grave. Concert screening : Piano & A Microphone (Part 2) thumb|left|300pxJusqu’à ce jour, je n’ai été en mesure d’écouter aucun show de la tournée Piano & A Microphone. J’ai pourtant essayé, ne serait-ce qu’à titre documentaire, mais je n’y arrivais pas. Ce n’était même pas une question d’émotion, mais juste qu’après deux ou trois titres je ne parvenais pas à aller plus loin. J’ai comme un rejet de cette tournée. Comme si je ne voulais pas qu’elle existe. Pourtant j’attends plutôt avec envie la diffusion de ce concert inédit. Car nous sommes sur les lieux mêmes où cela s’est déroulé, et je sais que l’image et le son seront parfaits. Les conditions seront idéales et ce sera donc pour moi l’occasion de découvrir ce que Prince a voulu nous livrer ce soir-là, presque comme si j’y étais pour de vrai. L’obscurité se fait et la diffusion commence au moment de How Come U Don’t Call Me Anymore. L’interprétation est superbe, l’ambiance intimiste. Sur la vidéo, on ne voit presque pas le public, ou alors juste des ombres et des bras levés. Tout se concentre sur Prince. Quand on le voit comme ça sur l’écran, les sensations s’entremêlent. Quand on sait ce qui est arrivé ensuite, on peut trouver des éléments prémonitoires. Je le trouve particulièrement chétif. Ses bras et ses jambes sont très maigres. Certains plans font état d’une calvitie assez prononcée, cachée sous l’énorme coiffure afro. À certains moments, il parait fatigué. Mais la plupart du temps, il n’est autre que lui-même. C’est-à-dire le plus exceptionnel musicien du monde. La série de titres qui défile devant nous est juste sidérante : The Ladder, I Wanna Be Your Lover, Raspberry Beret, Starfish And Coffee, Venus De Milo, Sometimes It Snows In April, Dear Mr. Man, A Case Of U, Kiss, Black Sweat, et il termine en rappel sur Free Urself, dont les paroles sont apportées sur scène par Kirk Johnson. Prince demande qu’on le remercie chaleureusement pour l’organisation du show. Il lui semble sincèrement redevable, et s’envolent alors d’un coup les suspicions que l’on pouvait avoir sur Kirk quant à un manque de suivi de son patron. Je n’ai jamais pensé qu’un set de piano puisse faire passer autant d’émotions. Ce concert est juste incroyable. La voix de Prince est sublime. Il n’y a pas la moindre fausse note. Et surtout ça groove, ce n’est pas ennuyeux un seul instant, et Prince y déploie tout son charisme. À un moment, je ne sais plus sur quel titre, il se met à fixer la caméra située devant lui. Cela transparait sur l’écran comme s’il regardait chacun d’entre nous droit dans les yeux. Ce regard, cet instant, je ne l’oublierai jamais. C’est un peu comme au début de la vidéo de When Doves Cry, quand il sort de la baignoire. Mais en plus profond. Je comprends que les femmes puissent être troublées quand elles se trouvent face à lui. Souvent les fans réclament la sortie en CD voire en DVD de ce show. Certes ce serait toujours bien d’avoir un nouveau concert de Prince dans le commerce. Mais je ne pense pas que ce show soit adapté malgré la qualité de la prestation. Il est clair que la vidéo en elle-même est un document de travail interne à Paisley Park. La réalisation n’est pas très dynamique et consiste en 3 caméras dont une mobile. Le show lui-même est plutôt intimiste, et je pense qu’un concert ultérieur et avec un plus large public, comme celui de Sydney, serait préférable pour une sortie DVD. C’est néanmoins une grande chance que nous offre la Celebration de pouvoir regarder ce type de document. Du coup, on pense forcément aux autres fans restés en France et à l’idée d’une plateforme de streaming qui permettrait de partager ces trésors avec le monde entier. Cela nous donne aussi l'envie de revenir pour voir ce qu'on nous proposera à l'avenir. Ca y est, je me sens déjà envouté. Les lumières de Paisley Park se rallument après la diffusion, et Wally Safford indique que les VIP doivent se rendre dans la salle du NPG Music Club pour les panels de discussion. La salle NPGMC est contiguë à la sound stage. C’est la première fois que nous nous rendons dans cette salle. Elle a une histoire particulière car cette zone fut initialement une aire de déchargement pour semi-remorques, avant d’être transformée à la fin des années 1990 comme la Love 4 One Another Room, puis vers 2001 en NPG Music Club Room. Elle peut contenir jusqu’à 250 personnes, ce qui permet des concerts ou évènements en petits comité. La salle est en longueur, avec une estrade au fond. Des chaises sont disposées en rang pour les invités. Nous allons assister au panel iconographie. Panel : Iconography steveparke.jpg|Steve Parke (photo officielle) terrygydesen.jpg|Terry Gydesen (photo officielle) terrygydesen_sov.jpg|Pochette du livre The Sacrifice Of Victor gydesen_sovpic.jpg|La photo préférée de T Gydesen Quand nous entrons, trois personnes sont sur scène. Le panel de discussion est mené par le photographe et graphiste Steve Parke, qui a travaillé avec Prince dans les années 1990 et 2000. À ses côtés, on retrouve Terry Gydesen, l’auteure du livre officiel The Sacrifice Of Victor ''paru en 1994, et '''Nancy Bundt' qui fut la photographe officielle de Prince pendant toute la tournée Purple Rain. Steve Parke explique d’entrée de jeu que la grande différence entre lui et les deux autres photographes se situe au niveau de la technique : lui est arrivé à l’ère du numérique alors que les deux autres utilisaient encore l’argentique. Avec le numérique, les sessions de photo pouvaient être improvisées à peu près n’importe quand. Ce qui exigeait une grande disponibilité, par exemple quand il fut question de partir à Marbella (Espagne) dans la maison que Prince avait avec Mayté. Une fois sur place, il raconta que Prince lui demanda de venir prendre des photos dans la piscine avec lui, et il hésita avec un matériel coûtant plus de $6,000. Mais quand Prince demande quelque chose, il valait mieux s'exécuter. On retrouve ces clichés dans le livret de l’album Rave Un2 The Joy Fantastic. Terry Gydesen est donc l’auteure du livre The Sacrifice Of Victor qui fut le premier recueil de photographies officiellement approuvé par Prince. Terry nous raconta d’abord comment elle fut recrutée, et il se trouve que les histoires sont globalement similaires quel que soit l’interlocuteur. Elle reçoit tout d’abord un message lui proposant de venir à Paisley Park. Elle fait quelques essais avec Prince. Puis silence radio pendant un certain temps. Et un jour, sans prévenir, il lui demande « veux-tu venir en tournée avec moi ? » Sur l’écran derrière les intervenants défilent des exemples de leurs photos. Terry explique que l’une de ses photos préférées dans le livre est celle où Prince regarde dans le décolleté d’une demoiselle. Ce sont ces clichés spontanés qui sont le plus expressifs selon elle. Enfin, Nancy Bundt est une personnalité plus réservée, et c’est une dame déjà âgée. Elle a été recrutée pour prendre des photos à l’occasion du concert de Prince & The Revolution au First Avenue le 7 juin 1984, c’est le fameux « birthday show » bien connu des pirates. Cela se passe quelques jours avant la sortie de l’album Purple Rain qui va propulser Prince au rang de star mondiale. Ses photos prises lors de ce show ont été tellement appréciées qu’elle a été invitée à suivre la caravane de la tournée Purple Rain jusqu’en avril 1985, où elle a pris des centaines de photos, et elle a réalisé aussi bon nombre de shootings pour des pochettes de disques ou autres. D’ailleurs, la pochette du single Nothing Compares 2 U est une de ses photos. Car oui, nous avons appris à un moment pendant cette journée que la chanson Nothing Compares 2 U dont nous avions vu la vidéo hier en exclusivité est éditée en single. Une édition en vinyle violet, limitée à 1984 exemplaires, est réservée en priorité aux participants de la Celebration. Pour cela, il faut se rendre au magasin Electric Fetus avec son badge. Un seul exemplaire est disponible par personne. Nous n’aurons pas le temps d’y passer aujourd’hui mais nous prévoyons d’y aller le lendemain. Cette journée est aussi celle où le sheriff de Carver County a rendu public les éléments ayant servi à l’enquête de police au moment du décès de Prince. Les médias se sont emparés des documents, dans lesquels figurent des photos de la scène où Prince est allongé devant l’ascenseur. Du coup une rumeur se met à circuler parmi le public de la Celebration, on ne comprend pas comment des photos du corps de Prince aient pu être diffusées ainsi, certains n’y croient pas et cherchent sur leur téléphone, d’autres ne veulent rien voir mais sont mis devant le fait accompli. Tout ceci a donné lieu à un sentiment bizarre, teinté de dégoût envers les médias. En fait, a posteriori il se trouve que le dossier d’investigation est rendu public par la loi américaine. Il était donc logique que ces documents circulent. Ce qui est dommage, c’est que ce soit arrivé pile au moment des deux ans de sa mort et alors que nous sommes en pleine Celebration. Le panel se termine et il y a une pause qui permet aux groupes de changer d’activité. La petite arnaque du jour que nous découvrons, c’est que ce ne sont pas les mêmes intervenants pour chaque panel. Les participants pour lesquels le planning prévoyait le panel Iconography hier avaient eu droit à Allen Beaulieu à la place de Terry Gydesen. Allen Beaulieu est le photographe des premières années de Prince (les pochettes d’album de Dirty Mind à 1999 sont de lui par exemple). Ses anecdotes devaient être particulièrement intéressantes, mais nous n’en saurons rien. Panel : Dance Le même phénomène se produit avec le panel suivant, qui se tient dans la même salle. Il s’agit du panel « Dance » pour lequel nous retrouvons les sœurs McClean, Maya et Nandy, connues comme The Twinz, et Tomasina Tate, qui fut la danseuse des années du NPG Music Club et The Rainbow Children sous le nom de Geneva. Elle est donc assez peu connue des fans européens, qui ne l’ont jamais vue sur scène. Les participants au panel similaire hier avaient eu droit à Mayté Garcia avec les Twinz. bobby_vicki.jpg|Bobby Z et Vicki Norby (photo facebook) drfink.jpg|Dr Fink twinz.jpg|Maya and nandy McClean Tandis que le panel s’installe, et que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait assis encore, les membres de The Revolution Bobby Z et Matt Fink traversent la salle. Je serre la main à Bobby Z, il est suivi de sa femme Vicki qui me reconnait aussitôt et me remercie d’être venu de si loin. J’espère pouvoir les croiser plus longuement à un moment ultérieur de la Celebration. Le déroulement du panel est similaire aux précédents : chacun raconte comment il a été recruté par Prince, comment cela s’est déroulée pour lui, puis livre quelques anecdotes, et parle de son actualité. Lors de ce panel mené par Wally Safford, c’est Nandy McClean qui parle le plus. En plus d’être danseuse, elle compose et joue de la guitare, et se lance aussi dans le cinéma. Sa sœur est plus discrète. Tomasina Tate est charmante, mais n’a pas d’anecdote particulière à raconter, sa relation professionnelle avec Prince étant sur une durée limitée. A vrai dire, ce panel de discussion est assez peu intéressant. Cependant tout le monde s’accorde à propos de Prince, pour évoquer son sens de l’humour, son charisme, son professionnalisme, et son aura mystérieuse qui faisait qu’il pouvait apparaître subitement et sans bruit à tout endroit du bâtiment. Nandy McClean a toutefois une anecdote assez croustillante. Quelques questions étaient posées par le public et il est venu un moment où on parlait du pouvoir d’attraction de Prince. Nandy précisa que sa relation avec Prince a toujours été strictement professionnelle, sauf une fois apparemment où il l’a littéralement faite craquer. C’était un soir où Prince jouait du piano dans une ambiance intimiste, Nandy était là et Prince lui a chanté une chanson de Elvis Presley, dont elle est une grande fan. Et elle avoue avoir été subjuguée. Elle n’en dira pas plus, tandis qu’un frisson parcours la salle. Le panel se termine un peu avant 18 heures et nous sortons de Paisley Park par la cour intérieure. Des files de participants se forment pour emprunter les bus qui les mènent au Target Center dont le concert est prévu à 20 heures. De notre côté, nous récupérons le Suburban et nous mettons en route vers le centre-ville. Prince : Live On The Big Screen au Target Center Le concert du soir est l’évènement principal de la Celebration, et il est aussi ouvert au grand public. En raison d’un match impromptu de la NBA qui se tient le samedi 21, ce concert a dû être avancé au vendredi soir. Du coup notre planning a dû être aussi réaménagé car nous avions prévu d’aller à une soirée dansante au First Avenue le samedi en prolongement du concert. Nous serons quittes pour revenir downtown demain soir. Ce qui est surprenant à Minneapolis, c’est la facilité avec laquelle tout est possible. Un concert pour 8 000 personnes a lieu en plein centre-ville un vendredi soir, et il n’y a pas le moindre embouteillage. Nous accédons sans souci au parking « Ramp A » et trouvons une place de stationnement presque immédiatement. Il suffit ensuite d’emprunter les skyways (couloirs vitrés qui relient différents bâtiments) pour arriver directement dans le Target Center. Là encore, la salle est facile d’accès et nous sommes rapidement guidés vers nos sièges. Nous sommes au deuxième rang ! La vue sur la scène est donc très bonne. On constate que des instruments sont installés, avec également un canapé et des fauteuils, surplombés d’un immense écran. Peu avant le début du concert, on aperçoit Matt Fink et sa femme Andra venir s’assoir sur les sièges juste derrière nous ! Le bloggueur Dr Funkenberry était apparemment juste derrière nous aussi, car il a posté des vidéos où on nous voit partiellement. Quelques instants avant le concert, le directeur de Paisley Park, Joel Wheinshanker monte sur scène avec les six héritiers du Prince Estate, insistant bien sur le fait que « sans chacune des personnes ici présentes, rien ne serait possible ». Les musiciens arrivent sur scène et le concert commence. Nous ne savions pas du tout ce que nous allions voir et entendre. Serait-ce un concert récent ou ancien ? Un concert unique ou une compilation de différents shows ? Des hits ou des morceaux rares ? Comme nous sommes dans une grande salle, il est évident que le contenu sera plutôt « grand public ». DSC_0784.JPG|Vue de la salle du Target Center DSC_0787.JPG|La scène du Target Center DSC_0791.JPG|Joel Weinshanker et les six héritiers sur scène target_affiche.jpg|L'affiche du Target Center target1.jpg|Dans la salle du Target Center (photo Paisley Park) target2.jpg|Les NPG Hornz en action au Target Center En fin de compte, le choix des organisateurs a été parfait. Ils ont utilisé des images de la tournée Welcome 2 America donnée aux États-Unis fin 2011, probablement lors du run de 21 dates à Los Angeles et autour. On a identifié qu’il s’agit d’un mix de trois shows différents qui composent, en fin de compte, un concert « normal » à l’instar du coffret CD ''One Nite Alone Live''. Ces shows utilisent la scène centrale en forme de Symbole. Le choix de cette période est plutôt malin, car on peut dire qu’il s’agit de la période la plus proche où Prince semble encore en forme. On garde donc de lui une image brillante et récente. À partir de 2012, nous avions commencé à constater son évolution physique et l’apparition de sa coiffure afro. Mais là, dans ce qui est montré, il est magnifiquement beau, dans une forme impeccable, son allure et ses costumes de scène sont parfaits. Et une fois encore, ce show démontre que Prince est le plus extraordinaire performer de l’histoire de la musique contemporaine. Sa voix et sa façon de bouger sont magnifiques. Les versions des morceaux choisis pour composer ce spectacle sont brillantes. Le son de la grande salle permet de s’imaginer comme étant à un vrai concert. Techniquement, le spectacle est aussi une réussite. La synchronisation entre les images et la musique jouée en live est parfaite. Les images sont concentrées sur Prince, et on ne voit pratiquement pas les autres musiciens du film. Tout juste, on aperçoit furtivement sur les images John Blackwell ou Shelby J, qui est sur la scène du Target Center dans le même costume que celui vu sur l’écran. On voit qu’ils ont eu parfois recours à des artifices, comme doubler ou tripler l’image de Prince sur l’écran pour rester concentré sur lui. À certains moments, la projection s’arrête pour laisser la place à une vidéo de ce qui se passe sur scène, quand il y a un solo par exemple. Le groupe live, finalement, est assez discret même s’il est efficace. À demi dans la pénombre, il n’est pas vraiment mis en avant et tout se concentre sur l’écran vidéo. En guise de « all star band », nous retrouvons Kirk Johnson (drums), Josh Dunham (basse), Cassandra O'Neal (claviers), Xavier Taplin (claviers), Kat Dyson (guitare), et Shelby J. et Kip Blackshire pour les chœurs et l’animation. Les NPG Hornz, avec notamment Marcus Anderson, BK Jackson, et Adrian Crutchfield, sont aussi présents. Il y a aussi un guitariste non identifié et qui semble être grimé. Au final, ce mix entre un concert et une vidéo marche assez bien mais il est en même temps étrange. Car il est probable que la musique originale est tout aussi bonne, sinon meilleure, que celle livrée en temps réel ce soir. Autant ça passe pour un concert récent comme celui de ce soir, autant je ne verrai pas un concert de l’époque The Revolution rejoué ainsi par d’autres musiciens. Seules ont été conservées les parties voix et guitare ou piano de Prince. Apercevoir John Blackwell sur l’écran (à qui Shelby J rend hommage à un moment donné) donne envie d’écouter le son original de ce concert plutôt qu’un ensemble rejoué. D’un autre côté il est clair que pour attirer les spectateurs dans une grande salle, il faut un groupe live. J’imagine mal une soirée grand écran au Zénith juste pour voir un concert inédit, aussi bon soit-il. En conclusion ce qui est présenté ce soir est, faute de mieux, le meilleur compromis possible. Afterparty Il est à peine 22 heures lorsque nous quittons le Target Center. En guise d’afterparty nous avons rendez-vous au restaurant Perkin’s de Chanhassen pour le Late Night Pancakes Meet & Greet organisé par un fan local, Rodney Fitzgerald, qui est entre autre un neveu de Wally Safford. Nous avions décidé de faire l’impasse sur le concert de Liv Warfield & The NPG Hornz prévu ce soir-là au Dakota, car le concert était sold out bien que proposé à un tarif élevé ($70). D’autre part la soirée au restaurant nous rapprochait de la maison, et permettait ainsi que l’on ne rentre pas trop tardivement. Le Late Night Pancakes Meet & Greet est un simple rassemblement de fans, il fut l’un des premiers évènements mis en place en complément de la Celebration de cette année. Le restaurant Perkin’s est le lieu où les fans se réunissaient lors des Celebration des années 2000. L’idée est de sympathiser entre fans et de déguster des crêpes, après tout c’est plutôt sympa. Je m’étais inscrit comme participanthumb|Le restaurant Perkin'st, mais j’avais dû batailler pour garder ma place car il y avait beaucoup plus de demandes que prévu. Et il fallut aussi que je puisse y amener l’ensemble de notre groupe ! Nous arrivons au Perkin’s vers 22 heures 30, et la soirée commence tout juste à se mettre en place. L’évènement est co-organisé par The PRN Alumni Foundation, une association d’anciens collaborateurs de Paisley Park qui vient en aide à ceux qui ne peuvent pas payer leurs dépenses de santé. Leur principale action du moment concerne la chanteuse et clavier Rosie Gaines, actuellement atteinte d’une longue maladie, et ils tentent d’obtenir un peu d’argent en vendant des t-shirts et autres objets. Dès notre entrée, je repère une salle sur le côté où sont rassemblés quelques visages familiers. Mais l’hôtesse nous dirige complètement de l’autre côté du restaurant, dans une zone encore vide. Elle nous explique que l’évènement est complet et que le restaurant va vite se remplir. Dans les fais, il y aura bien quelques arrivées mais ce sera loin d’être surchargé. Du coup, il n’est pas vraiment aisé de sociabiliser avec d’autres fans et l’ambiance est assez morne. Chacun est autour de sa petite table, il n’y a pas de musique à part une minuscule sono qui diffuse des chansons de Prince de l’autre côté du resto. Quand la serveuse arrive, nous lui expliquons que nous venons pour la « pancake party ». Elle nous explique que les pancakes font partie d’un menu et elle nous propose la carte. Problème, on n’a pas vraiment envie d’un burger frites à 11 heures du soir. On insiste en disant qu’on veut uniquement des pancakes mais ça leur semble compliqué. La manager arrive et tente de nous expliquer que les pancakes tous seuls, ce n’est pas possible. Elle nous parle de gâteaux, de trucs avec de la crème, des fruits etc… mais on comprend à moitié. Si bien qu’on finit par commander quelques sodas pour être polis, et prendre deux assiettes de pancakes. Elle nous ramène deux assiettes de 3 pancakes qui ont l’air bien bourratifs et plein de trucs autour mais on ne sait même pas ce que c’est. Et après avoir goûté, c’est franchement très moyen. On est mal tombés. En parallèle, en consultant nos téléphones, on a des retours sur le concert de Liv Warfield au Dakota et ça semble être la folie. Une méga ambiance, la présence inattendue de Donna Grantis, et surtout je me rends compte que plusieurs personnes que je connais et qui avaient validé leur présence au Perkin’s se trouvent en fin de compte être au Dakota ! On a le sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose, et le Dakota ce soir c’était the place to be. thumb|avec Wendy On s’est même posé la question de retourner sur Minneapolis pour voir la fin du concert, mais la fatigue a eu raison de nous, d’autant que le concert affichant sold out on était même pas certains de pouvoir y entrer. Bref. Avant de quitter le Perkins, je suis toutefois allé saluer les quelques personnes que je connaissais, ce qui m’a donné l’occasion de croiser Wendy, une fan avec qui je correspond sur facebook. C’est la fin de cette journée, et vous trouverez le récit de la prochaine journée en cliquant sur ce lien ! Catégorie:2018 Catégorie:Voyages Catégorie:Mes concerts